Wedding Bells
by onlyoneformeisme
Summary: Ron couldn't believe that the day he would be marrying Hermione had arrived. /written for thc round 2


**Written for The Houses Competion round 2**

 **Ravenclaw**

 **6th year**

 _Short: [Event] Wedding_

 _ **Word count will be at end.**_

 **AN: This is a sort of AU; the Malfoys are there, as sort of acquaintances as they apologized for what had happened at Malfoy Manor. There is a hint of background Drarry.**

* * *

It had been shortly after the trio had finished their eighth year at Hogwarts that Harry was approached by them.

It was their last day and he had been in the room he shared with Neville and Ron when there was a knock at the door. He looked up from putting his clothes in his trunk, brow furrowed, then called out, "It's open."

The door opened and he spotted Ron's fiery hair and Hermione's bushy hair.

"What is it?" he asked, leaning against his bed.

The two looked at one another.

"It's not anything bad, is it?" he added.

Ron shook his head as Hermione rolled her eyes at him fondly.

"Why do you think something's wrong?" she asked him, stepping into the room, Ron following behind her.

Harry shot her a sceptical look. "Well, you two gave each other uncertain looks, which makes me think something's wrong. So what is it?"

Hermione looked to Ron, who shrugged and motioned for her to go on, and she turned back to him. "Harry, we want to ask you something. Be honest, too, please."

"Of course, 'Mione."

"What would you say to me marrying Ron?"

Harry blinked. "You marrying Ron?" Harry pondered the idea before smiling. "Well, I'd think it's bloody great! After bashing heads, you guys have realized how in love you are. You two love each other a lot." He gave Hermione an encouraging smile. "I would say go for it, because you guys deserve happiness, after all that's happened."

Harry grunted when he was slammed into by Hermione, her arms wrapping around him as she exclaimed, _"Oh, Harry! Thank you, thank you!"_

He put his arms around her, hugging her back as he replied, "Anything for you guys."

He looked over Hermione's head to look at Ron, who was grinning widely and who gave him a thumbs up and mouthed a 'thank you, mate' when they locked eyes.

* * *

Ron and Hermione had decided to have the wedding in July, the following year.

Ron chose Harry as his best man while Hermione chose Ginny as her bridesmaid. Hermione did have a conflict, though, on choosing between Ginny or Luna, because both of them were her friends. In the end, she chose Ginny.

Ron left the decorations to Hermione and the other women. Molly, Hermione's mother, Augusta Longbottom, and Narcissa, Draco's mother, who was there because Draco was Harry's boyfriend, were all excited to help get everything ready for the couple's big day.

When Ron had told Harry that women were 'bloody crazy' when it came to weddings, Harry had laughed and replied with, "What do you think Draco and I are going to have to go through in a couple of years?"

* * *

 _ **One Year Later**_

It was July, and Ron was in his room, fidgeting around with his tie, his cufflinks, his hair. George had helped him tie his bowtie, laughing about how Fred would be missing 'Ickle Ronniekins'' big day. Ron had just given him an awkward hug.

Harry opened the door, peeking inside, and snorted.

Ron turned at the noise, startled. Then he became relieved when he noticed that it was only Harry.

"Blimey, mate, way to scare the groom," Ron told him.

Harry just laughed, slipping inside. He made his way to Ron, reaching out to straighten the tie a little. "You look great," he told the redhead. "Hermione's going to be flustered when she realizes she's marrying a strapping young man."

Ron gave a short laugh at that. "Stop that," he said. "I'm gonna cry if you go on."

Harry gave him a smile then wrapped his arms around him. "You two are good for each other," he said once he pulled back. "I can't wait to see you two get married." He pulled Ron in for another hug, then added, "You'll knock 'em dead, mate. I know you will."

Then Harry pulled back, smiled at him once more, and left the room.

* * *

Harry gave a smile to Draco, who winked in response and gave him a thumbs up. Beside him sat Luna, Neville beside her. They both waved and smiled at him as he stood on the altar, hands behind him as he itched to just stick them in his pockets.

Ron stood beside him, nervous. The ginger kept shuffling his feet, causing Lucius Malfoy; he was there because he and Narcissa had apologized for what had happened at Malfoy Manor. He had agreed to help with the ceremony and looked at Ron. He got a nervous smile in response, and Harry watched as the blond nodded in understanding.

There was a hush over the room as the doors opened and Hermione entered, her arm entwined with her father's.

Hermione's wedding gown was a dark scarlet red, covered in little sequins and little jewels that gleamed and shimmered. It trailed after her like rippling red water. She wore a ruby necklace around her neck in the shape of a heart, a silver casing underneath it. Her usually frizzy hair had been straightened and combed back into a French braid that trailed down her shoulders, ruby red roses delicately placed in the strands. Over her face she wore a red veil.

Her father let go of her arm once they made it to the altar, placing a kiss on her cheek as he moved to sit with her mother. She stepped up onto the altar, taking Ron's hand in hers as Lucius Malfoy coughed and began to read.

"Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, promise to love and cherish Hermione Jean Granger?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to stay with her in sickness and in health?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to have and to hold from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

Lucius nodded as Ron slipped the ring, which he had taken from little Teddy, onto Hermione's finger.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, promise to love and cherish Ronald Bilius Weasley?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to stay with him in sickness and in health?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to have and to hold from this day forward until death do you part?"

Hermione looked teary as she ended with "I do" and slipped Ron's ring onto his hand.

Lucius smiled and said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Ron smiled shakily and helped Hermione lift her veil. His smile widened when he saw her face and he grabbed her, pulled her close, and kissed her. There were 'aw's in the background as the two kissed before they pulled apart to look at them all.

Then, George's voice rang out.

"TIME FOR THE AFTER PARTY!"

There was laughter all around.

* * *

The after-party was in full swing, people mingling and laughing, some singing to the music that was playing.

It was about an hour of the party being in swing that Harry stood up and clinked his fork against his glass. The talking hushed and people turned in their seats so they could look at Harry, who gave them all a smile.

"Hello everyone and sorry to interrupt," he began, "but I'd like to speak for a moment. I've known Ron and Hermione for about eight, or nine, years now. At first we weren't friends and it wasn't until we saved Hermione from a troll in our first year on Halloween that we actually became the trio that we are now.

"Over the years, I've watched as Ron and Hermione began to crush after each other, after they began to fall in love. I watched as they had their ups and downs, their fights, disagreements. But I've also watched as they compromised, made up, and came up with so many bloody brilliant plans.

"Hermione, well, she's a Ravenclaw in lion's clothing, that's for sure. She's smart and quick to give you an answer if you need it, and quick to come up with a solution to a problem. She's also got a great right hook." Harry, Ron, and Hermione smirked at Draco at the memory from their third year before Harry continued his speech.

"Ron, while he may be a little dense at times, is a great friend and a bloody awesome strategist. He was the one who helped us get across the chess board at the end of our first year, the one who helped organize the DA with Hermione, the one who's stuck by me. He's the one I turn to when I need help with something, the one I turn to when I just need someone to listen. He's the best friend anyone could ever ask for.

"So, I give a toast to the two people who I love and hope that they have a good marriage!"

There were cheers as Harry sat down, Ron thumping him on the back and Hermione giving him hug.

"We love you, too," Hermione told Harry.

* * *

That night, Ron slipped into bed beside Hermione, who turned once he was behind her.

"We're married," she whispered to him, taking his hand and rubbing a hand over his ring, smiling. "I can't believe it."

Ron laughed softly. "I can," he whispered back, kissing her and rubbing her ring. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ron."

* * *

 _[word count: 1532]_


End file.
